


Донна: бета-ридер

by littledoctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Crack, F/M, M/M, Meta, beta readers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Доктор пишет фанфики, а Донна... ну, Донна остается Донной:)





	Донна: бета-ридер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Donna: The Beta Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275960) by [nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia). 



> Отбечено LaSuen

_Ангел был одинок, очень одинок. Он мысленно вернулся к своему тоскливому детству на Галлифрее, в Ирландии, и_

— Я думала, Галлифрей был в космосе? — Донна занесла красную ручку над неугодным предложением и скептически посмотрела на Доктора.  
Доктор пожал плечами.  
— Хотел добавить красок.  
— Ладно. Галлифрей. Это я пропущу.

_и к тому, каким ужасно одиноким было это детство. Никто на свете не мог понять, каким неописуемо одиноким он был тогда и оставался сейчас._

— Черт подери, он будет ныть о своей боли весь фик?  
Доктор фыркнул.  
— Донна, если у тебя нет конструктивных замечаний, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты молчала вовсе. Это ангст. История об ангсте, самоанализе и месте Ангела в этой равнодушной вселенной.  
— Коне-е-ечно. — Донна накарябала в углу распечатки «ЗАСРАНЕЦ» и продолжила чтение.

_Но, по крайней мере, он был сексуальным._

— Это, как бы тебе сказать, было… внезапно. Смена темы.  
— Но он и правда сексуальный.  
— Слушай, это история о душевных терзаниях Ангела или твоих гомосексуальных наклонностях? Ты пальцами пишешь или своим, по всей видимости, маленьким членом?  
Доктор хотел сказать что-нибудь на тему того, как он сейчас обижен и как Донна предала его доверие. Марте они никогда не давал читать свои фанфики. Донна бы, скорей всего, посмеялась над ним, скажи он всё это вслух, поэтому он промолчал.  
— Просто прочитай и выскажи конструктивные замечания. 

_У него были очаровательная улыбка и симпатичная задница._

Донна хохотала, пока не закашлялась.  
Доктор мрачно стер предложение.

_Но он был одинок. Так одинок. Никто не понимал его. Ни Баффи, ни Кейт, ни Дарла, ни Нина, ни та светящаяся женщина, ни Корделия._

— Корделия знала, как управляться с Ангелом, — одобрительно сказала Донна. — Она его выкрутасы терпеть бы не стала. По крайней мере, поначалу. Когда смотришь на них, сразу понятно, что они друг друга любят, даже если спорят. О, обожаю тот момент, где она обливает Ангелуса водой!  
— Да, но она человек. Разве человек может понять вампира?  
— Ты что, против межрасовых связей?  
— Он вампир! Все эти человеческие женщины только расстраивали его своим уходом, или смертью, или тем, что у них повышались запросы!  
Донна нарисовала маленькую картинку красным, на которой Доктор падал с обрыва в море, полное акул.  
— Тогда Дарла. Дарла хороша. Они с Ангелом были родственными душами. Ну, пока у них еще были души.  
Доктор встал, точнее, сел прямее.  
— Нет, она его никогда по-настоящему не понимала. У них были разные представления о сути вампиризма, и ей не нравился его шарф.  
Донна уставилась на Доктора.  
— Что?  
Он покраснел.  
— Ничего. Подумал о другом фандоме. Смысл в том, что даже Рома… даже Дарла не была ему равной.  
Донна вернулась к фику.  
Ему нужен был кто-то, похожий на него самого. Кто-то, кто понимал, как устроен мир, кто-то, так же сражающийся с моралью и устоями. Кто-то вроде… Спайка.  
— Спайка?  
— А что? — На своем пейринге Доктор стоял твердо и был готов защищать его от любых глупых нападок.  
— Спайк — ублюдок!  
— Нет, Спайк не такой! Он единственный, кто равен Ангелу! И их любовь очевидна любому, способному различать подтекст. — Он подвинул лэптоп на коленях и поправил очки на носу. Так он, по собственному мнению, выглядел особенно умным.  
— Что, даже когда Спайк был злым, а Ангел — плаксивым придурком с душой?  
Последний таймлорд стоял за свое ОТП насмерть.  
— Ничего не значащая ошибка на пути к истинной любви.

_У Спайка была отличная задница._

— В этой истории прослеживается какая-то особая любовь автора к задницам.  
— Это плохо?  
— Ну, мог бы упомянуть что-нибудь еще. Его член, например. Готова поспорить, член у него был отличный.  
Доктор мечтательно улыбнулся и внес в текст необходимые правки.  
— Ладно, поменял задницу на член.  
— Молодец.

_И его темные волосы были_

— Спайк блондин.  
— В этом фике он перестал их высветлять.  
— Почему?  
— Просто перестал.

_словно бескрайние поля вековечной тьмы_

— Они будут трахаться?  
Доктор оскорбился.  
— Ты не можешь сводить всю историю только к тому, трахнутся они или нет! Она о недоступных людям страстях!  
— Так будут?  
Доктор помолчал.  
— Да.  
Донна перелистнула несколько страниц.

_Спайк льнул к холодным прикосновениям своего любовника, любовно лаская его член._

— Чей член он ласкал?  
— Ангела, конечно. Кроме них там никого нет.  
— Тебе стоит поработать над тем, чтобы было понятно, кто что с кем делает и где чьи куски. Вот тут, например, на четвертой странице. Кто задыхается, а кто скользит в холодной мертвой сперме?  
Доктор кивнул, признавая, что в этот раз она сделала совершенно справедливое замечание.  
— Не хотел использовать их имена. Сосредоточился на том, чтобы ухватить суть переполнявших их во время акта любви эмоций.  
— Ага, и неплохо бы подобрать что-нибудь получше, чем «его надутый член». Можно подумать, он говорит о парламенте. И эта «холодная мертвая сперма» тоже не особо вдохновляет.  
Доктор вычеркнул пару предложений.  
— Верно.  
Донна просмотрела еще пару листов.  
— К тому же, Спайк никогда не изменял Баффи.  
Доктор уставился на нее с открытым ртом.  
Донна пожала плечами.  
— Ну, или не стал бы изменять.  
— Конечно стал бы! Ангел — единственный, кто его по-настоящему понимал! Думаешь, какая-то земная блондинка могла сравниться с другим вампиром? Он женился на ней, только чтобы слиться с людьми!  
— Спайк и Баффи никогда не были женаты. В одной серии они об этом говорили, но там они то ли сошли с ума, то ли стали одержимыми, то ли еще что.  
— Донна, ты сомневаешься в моем знании вселенной Баффи? Я знаю, что они не были женаты! Я… я думал о сиквеле, который собираюсь написать. — Фух, кажется, пронесло.  
— Кто из них ты?  
А может и нет.  
— Что, прости?  
— Кто из них ты? Кто твоя Мери-Сью? Ты Ангел? Поэтому Ангел в фике маленькая плаксивая девочка? Хочешь переспать со Спайком? У тебя один из твоих голубых дней? Мне послать Марте сообщение, чтобы она поискала Джека? Он с удовольствием тебе поможет.  
Доктор покраснел.  
— Меня там нет! Я не пишу подобные фанфики! Я пишу умную глубокую прозу, которая, к твоему сведению, пользуется признанным успехом в интернете.  
Донна хмыкнула.  
— Ага, мы все знаем, какие высокие стандарты у девочек на фанфикшен.нет.  
— Одна из них послала мне айпод!  
— Какой у тебя ник? ПохотливыйТаймлорд69?  
Почему бы и нет? Кажется, честность считается важной для отношений.  
— Джозефина Грант.  
Донна расхохоталась.  
— О Боже, ты Джо Грант? Она пишет такую фигню! Помню, как она пришла на Фандомные Скандалы в тред о Спайке с заявлением, что только он достоин Ангела и она знает это наверняка, потому что общается с ними на астральном уровне.  
Доктор оборонительно пожал плечами.  
— Я написал это ради лулзов.  
— Разумеется, Джозефина, разумеется.  
— И вообще, как ты можешь меня судить, если сама читаешь Фандомные Скандалы? Ты… ты член Племени Троллей.  
Донна широко и с гордостью улыбнулась.  
— Да. Из-за меня фанатки плачут и режут себе вены.  
Доктора настигло внезапное озарение.  
— В ЖЖ ты рыжая_стерва?  
— Может быть. А может быть и нет.  
— На моем корабле не будет шипперов Спайк/Дарла! Собирай вещи! Сейчас же!  
— Ой, не будь таким придурком! — Донна открыла последнюю страницу почти забытого слэшного эпика. — Господи, какой девчачий конец. Понятно, почему никто не догадался, что ты мужчина.  
— Мой народ выше людских представлений о поле.  
— Можно мне теперь звать тебя Джозефиной? О-о-о, это твое настоящее имя? Джо-Джо-девочка-с-лицом-мальчика?  
— Знал же, что просить тебя бетить — плохая идея.  
— Жду не дождусь рассказать все Марте. Она любит потрошить твои фики в закрытых под друзей записях в ЖЖ.  
— Что?! Нет! — Марта бы не стала! Только не его Марта!  
— Тише, Джози, я занята. — Донна с бешеной скоростью, словно какой-нибудь техно-демон, строчила сообщение. Доктор бессильно смотрел, понимая, что с этой секунды его репутация загадочного Одинокого Бога разрушена навсегда.

Мораль сей истории, конечно, в том, что вы никогда, ни при каких условиях не должны пользоваться услугами бета-ридеров.


End file.
